<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing Love by GaeilgeRua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274744">Testing Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua'>GaeilgeRua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Interrogation, Interrupted Declaration of Love, Language, Love Potion/Spell, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potion Spiking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been well established that Midgardian alcohol has no effect on Asgardian gods, so Midgardian potions should be the same. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love You to Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2021, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021, RAREHPBINGO, Tropes and Fandoms 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts">aleysiasnape</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Love You To Death 2021 for aleysiasnape, along with MMF Bingo 2021, Rare HP Bingo, and Melting Pot Fanfiction's Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2021.</p><p>Prompts:<br/>LYTD: Person A accidentally binds Person B with a love binding potion. What will happen when the effects wear off?<br/>MMF Bingo square I4: Interrupted Declaration of Love<br/>Rare HP Bingo square B1: Interrogation<br/>MPF Tropes &amp; Fandoms Interrupted Declaration of Love</p><p>Many thanks to my beta Squarepeg72, if there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and Disney for the MCU, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>She stared at Thor in horror as he was spouting her virtues. As he started to say how much he loved her and couldn’t live without her, Ginny lunged forward and slammed her hands over his mouth.</p><p>“NO! Stop!” Ginny yelled, her eyes wide. “Please stop speaking, Thor.”</p><p>Pulling her hands back from his mouth, Thor looked at her confused. “Why, Lady Ginevra? Why am I to keep my feelings for you to myself?”</p><p>“Because you don’t know me, and you have a nearly empty glass of my brothers’ punch in your hand.”</p><p>“Midgardian alcohol does not have an effect me,” he told her with a shrug.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. “I don’t mean the firewhisky that’s in there, I mean whatever potion the two of them snuck in there.”</p><p>“Why would a Midgardian potion have any effect on me either? It’s still from Midgard.”</p><p>The confusion on the blond god’s face would have been comical for Ginny if she wasn’t terrified of what those two had done. And how many people were affected at the party.</p><p>“Just because it’s from Earth, doesn’t mean that it won’t have an effect on you, oh almighty Asgardian god.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “By everything that was just tumbling from your mouth before I stopped you, I know there was something else there, and it’s had an effect on you.”</p><p>Grabbing Thor’s free hand, she ignored the electric jolt that shot up from their hands and dragged him behind her.</p><p>“Let’s go find my dear brothers and see what they have to say for themselves,” she muttered.</p><p>“I do not mind where we go as long as I am with you, Lady Ginevra,” Thor said breathlessly.</p><p>Cringing, Ginny started to release Thor’s hand but found that he wasn’t letting it go. Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes as she spotted the two men she was in search of in the crowded room.</p><p>Ginny and Thor walked up behind the two redheaded wizards and stopped less than a foot away.</p><p>“George,” she growled. “Ronald.”</p><p>She watched in satisfaction as the two jumped before turning to face her.</p><p>“Hello, dear sister,” George chirped. “How is my favourite sister doing today?”</p><p>“I’m your only sister, you idiot,” she deadpanned.</p><p>George waved his hand. “That’s beside the point.”</p><p>Finally pulling her hand from Thor’s, Ginny gestured to him. “<em>What</em> have the two of you done?”</p><p>“We know nothing,” George replied a little too quickly.</p><p>“Oh, really?” She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Turning her attention to her other brother, she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. “And do you have the same thing to say as your brother?”</p><p>He looked at George.</p><p>“Don’t look at him, Ronald. I want to hear what you have to say,” Ginny told him. When George started to say something, she cut him off, “Let Ronald speak for himself, George Arthur.”</p><p>Ron’s eyes lit up, and he smirked.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it, Ronald Billius Weasley,” Ginny warned. Uncrossing her arms, she stepped forward into Ron’s personal space. She shoved a finger into his chest and hissed, “Answer my question. Now. What did the two of you do to the punch?”</p><p>He swallowed hard and whispered, “Wewereexperimentingwithanewlovepotion.”</p><p>His words may have been slurred together in his rush to get everything out, but Ginny was so close and heard every single word.</p><p>“Dammit, Ron,” George groaned and tilted his head backwards.</p><p>Ginny ignored him.</p><p>“You mean to tell me that the two of you chose to use an experimental potion on the guests of your own brother’s engagement party? Charlie is going to strangle both of you when he finds out.” She paused for a moment before adding, “Or feed you to one of his dragons.”</p><p>“We could always tell his betrothed,” Thor offered.</p><p>That comment had both wizards paling.</p><p>Ginny smirked. “I like the way you think, Thor.”</p><p>“No!” George exclaimed. “Please do not tell her. She might be a Muggle, but she is scary as fuck.”</p><p>“Plus, we didn’t put the potion in everyone’s cups, just his,” Ron added as if that made it all better.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because we wanted to see what would happen,” Ron replied. “It’s not like firewhisky even affects him, so we wanted to see if a potion would.”</p><p>Closing her eyes, she whispered, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>“No, we needed to start somewhere, and who better than the Asgardian god?”</p><p>“Dammit, Ron,” George groaned again. He pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Look at him!” Ginny hissed as she flung her arm in Thor’s direction. As she did, her hand came into contact with the hard planes of Thor’s chest. Ginny snatched her hand back as if she had been burned and muttered. “Ow.”</p><p>Thor stepped closer and reached for Ginny’s hand. “Did I hurt you, Lady Ginevra?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, just surprised me. I didn’t expect you to be that close.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ginny replied. Looking at her brothers, she glared at both of them. “See!”</p><p>George and Ron were both staring up at Thor in shock at the lovey-dovey look on his face.</p><p>“This is amazing,” George whispered. “I honestly didn’t expect the potion to have any effect on him. We need to take notes.”</p><p>Ginny bristled. “Notes?! No, what you need to do is reverse this.”</p><p>“No can do, dear sister,” George said. “We have to let the potion run its course.”</p><p>“And how long is that?”</p><p>George didn’t reply and averted his eyes when Ginny looked at him.</p><p>Ginny turned her dark gaze back to her other brother. “Ronald?”</p><p>“We don’t know…” he replied, but it definitely sounded more like a question than an answer.</p><p>“Of course you don’t,” she muttered. “The both of you better hope that nothing happens to Thor because of your stupidity.”</p><p>When neither of them said anything in response, Ginny turned to Thor.</p><p>“Come on, we’re going to go say goodbye to the happy couple, and then I’m taking you back to Grimmauld Place until this wears off in one of the guest rooms,” Ginny told him.</p><p>Grabbing his hand, she turned to look for Charlie and his fiancée. Once she spotted them, she made her way towards them. Before they were out of earshot of George and Ron, Ginny called out over her shoulder, “Don’t think for one second that either of you are going to get off easy for this.”</p><p>It took Ginny and Thor much longer than she wanted to reach Charlie and Natasha as it suddenly seemed that everyone wanted to talk to one or both of them, but they finally made it. Her brother took the mickey out of her when she said she was taking Thor to Grimmauld Place, but he nearly stormed over to give his two youngest brothers a piece of his mind when he learned of the reason. Ginny told him that she would take care of them later as she wanted to make sure Thor would be okay first.</p><p>It would be days later that Ginny would learn of the threat Natasha had whispered in George and Ron’s ears. Needless-to-say, Thor never had to worry about another trick played on him by the two wizards.</p><p>All the Asgardian god had to worry about was convincing Ginny that his feelings were genuine. The potion had taken his emotions and turned him into someone he was not, so he was thankful for Ginny’s quick thinking in stopping him from continuing to make a fool of himself. By the time he woke the next morning, to find himself locked in a guest room of Grimmauld Place, he could feel that the effects had worn off.</p><p>Once Ginny had released him, he started working to make her understand that it wasn’t <em>just</em> the potion talking the night before. It took weeks before she finally relented and went on a date with him. Two years later, she said, “Yes.” Seconds ago, she said,</p><p>“I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>